Memories
by Elfprinzess
Summary: Oneshot set during the first movie - some of the students find a video of the professor when he was young with a young girl. bit of nonsense and mentions of X-Men First Class, but no spoilers or anything


**Small oneshot about a time during the movies, kind of set during the first movie, but during the time when Rogue was settling in and everyone was momentarily happy before everything bad happened.**

**No spoilers, just a random piece of nonsense I wanted to write out.**

**Please read and review, and enjoy!**

**I don't own anything you recognise.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Bobby! We found some old videos and we're gonna watch them in Rogue's room, coming?" Kitty asked, smiling brightly at the boy who grinned back and followed the girl to said room where a bunch of students had already claimed spots on the bed and floor in front of the TV that Rogue and convinced Professor Summers to let her have.<p>

Rogue had just pushed play when the screen flashed and a young girl with curly blonde hair, rosy cheeks and a bright smile appeared, holding the camera herself while pointing it towards herself.

"That red light means it's working, yeah?" she frowned in confusion as she looked down, probably reading a manual before looking back at the camera and smiling. "Charles! Happy Birthday!" she sing-songed happily. "I decided that while majority of the time you are studying or out getting drunk, we should document our lives, at least until the idea gets old with this camera, so in 20 years we can look back and laugh at how stupid I look right now and how much of a recluse you are when we've changed the world and all that." The girl giggled for a moment before her face turned serious. "No, but seriously, Happy Birthday Charles, I love you and you're gonna laugh when you watch this so I plan to be in another country but you really are the best, you've always been there for me, when I had nowhere else to go and I don't know what I would've done without you. I can never thank you enough, and there are gonna be days where I yell and scream and we fight and think we hate each other and I'm gonna get moody about how I look and you'll get caught up in something and forget me, but remember this, I love you, and I know you love me."

The screen turned black. "Do you think she was talking about the Professor?" Kitty asked out loud, curious.

"Who do you think she is to the Professor?" Rogue asked as well, the other kids stared blankly or shrugged, just as the video kept playing, another recording coming up. The camera was being held by someone who was walking clumsily and trying to film the same blonde girl as before.

"So, my dear, since you gave me this present, then proceeded to get me smashed," a male spoke from behind the camera. The kids immediately recognised the Professor, yet they were shocked to find him drunk and sounding so young. "You get to be the one who stars in the recordings!"

"Charles, seriously, let me take the goddamn camera before you drop it." The girl laughed, taking it from him. The screen showed dizzying shots of pavement and buildings as it was swapped hands before it focused on a young man with a mess of brown, curly hair, and a tweed suit on. "OK, so this is Charles on his birthday, completely and utterly smashed, yet still enough of an old fart to not let me drink anything other than coke." The girl laughed.

"I'm not drunk!" the man slurred his words and stumbled on the curb. A guy walked past them, giving them a disapproving glare as the telepath nearly ran into him. "Sorry my friend, my sense of balance was stolen from me, by her!" He pointed accusingly at the camera, at the blonde and went to say something else, but the video was paused.

"Rogue!" Kitty groaned.

"Thank you, Rogue, for stopping the video." The Professor spoke from the door. All the students jumped in surprise and turned to watch the Professor a little guiltily. "Where did you children find these?"

""They were in a box in one of the storage rooms, I didn't think it would matter if we watched them or not, sorry Professor." Kitty explained.

"No my dear, it is OK, I am not angry. I thought I lost these, I am glad you found them." The Professor smiled slightly at the screen.

"That is you then?" Bobby asked.

"Yes it is, I was not always old and mature." The Professor smiled at the students who all relaxed once they knew they weren't in trouble.

"Who is that girl, Professor?" Rogue asked, curious and the only one brave enough to ask.

"That is a wonderful, brave, head-strong, beautiful girl who could do anything she wanted and helped me grow up." The Professor smiled wistfully, lost in memories. "She was my first student, my oldest friend and my sister." The Professor rolled further into the room and began telling the students tales of the girl who was daring and brave, tales of light and laughter, tales of love and family, tales of children running and exploring and climbing and playing.

* * *

><p>It was a while later, an hour or so, when dinner time came around when the Professor stopped talking. The number of students listening had grown, more and more hearing of the meeting and joining in and all were enchanted by this girl the Professor was describing. Storm, Jean, Scott and Logan were standing in the doorway, having noticed the lack of students and tracked them down to the room.<p>

"I'm sorry, I'm keeping you all from your dinner. Off you go." The Professor smiled at the students as they all left, saying goodbye to the professor and to the other teachers as they passed them.

"Professor," Rogue asked, lingering behind.

"Yes Rogue, I'm sorry, we're in your room, we'll leave now."

"It's OK Professor, just what was her name? Your sister?"

"Raven. Raven Xavier." The Professor smiled at the student before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

**Please review, and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
